


Happy Apocalypse

by Quickil



Series: Clad In Black (And Various Other Colors) [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ajax is trying his best at being a comforting person, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Friends as Family, Friendship, Fuck 2020, Furry, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lots of Cursing, New Year's Eve, Ruger Rino and Kyla are mentioned, Some Humor, Team as Family, but he is also a disaster person, cursing, no beta we die like men, this is kind of a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickil/pseuds/Quickil
Summary: She sighed as she watched the clouds move over the moon and shivered. This year had sucked. It seemed to just keep dragging on and on. Hardly felt like it was even ending tonight. No, she didn’t want to celebrate. It didn’t feel right.
Series: Clad In Black (And Various Other Colors) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199962





	Happy Apocalypse

The bark scraped her paws and tugged at her clothes. The breeze that blew through her fur was strong enough that she had to grip the branch underneath her for balance. The December wind was unforgiving, chilling her to the bone. She had left her favorite jacket inside, favoring to leave the house unnoticed.

The wolf looked up through the bare branches of the tree she was perched in at the sky. The black abyss almost lacked any character, but if she peered hard enough, she could make out a few stars barely glittering. It seemed muddled and gloomy. Depressing.

She huffed and watched as the vapor of her breath rose lazily into the sky and steadily disappeared. Her ear flicked at the boom of laughter from the house behind her. Her friends were having fun. No need for her to stick around and dampen the mood. It was New Years Eve. She should let them have their fun and not burden them with her pessimism.

She sighed as she watched the clouds move over the moon and shivered. This year had  _ sucked.  _ It seemed to just keep dragging on and on. Hardly felt like it was even ending tonight. No, she didn’t want to celebrate. It didn’t feel  _ right _ .

“Zira?”

The wolf looked down and over her shoulder. Ajax stood at the bottom of the tree, looking up at her. She made a lazy gesture of acknowledgement with her paw and turned back to the sky.

She didn’t turn to look when she heard him start to climb up to her, but she did snort when he lost his grip and winded himself on the branch below him with a quiet “Oof”.

“I would think you would be better at this than me considering your claws.”

“Shut up!”

Zira chuckled lightly as the hybrid made his way onto a neighboring branch. Ajax muttered angrily to himself as he settled in and flicked loose bark out of his tail. His horns caught on a branch above him when he turned to look at her, showering him in even more debri and yanking his head backwards.

“ _ MOTHERFUCKER _ !”

Despite her foul mood, Zira grinned. “Oh my God, you are hopeless!”

“Oh fuck off, will you? You're not the one who has to live with these things!”

“Strong words from someone who can climb a four story building but not a measly tree.”

“Don’t make me push you off!”

“You know you love me!”

They both laughed until it faded into silence. Zira watched the sky some more, hoping to see something new. Isn’t that what the definition of insanity was? Repeating something over and over and hoping for a different outcome? She supposed that many people would consider her already insane, what with her job and all. Rino would probably say something like “That’s what science is, but I still think you’re plenty crazy.” and pat her shoulder. 

Ajax was staring at her. She could feel his eyes from across a building. They trained together, lived together, worked together. If she wasn’t able to tell something as simple as him demanding her attention she would be worried. They couldn’t afford a failure of communication in the field. That could cost them their lives.

Zira ignored him in favor of listening to the sounds around her. It was mainly silent, but she could still hear the wind blowing through tree branches and rustling the grass. A small animal of some type was running through the bushes in the forest. More laughter came from the house.

“Zira?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you alone out here and not inside with us?”

Fuck. They were doing mushy feely shit now. Zira  _ hated  _ mushy feely shit. The assassin shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. 

“I guess I’m just not feeling it tonight.”

Ajax quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Usually you’re all over New Years. Can barely take the cider away from you.”

“It doesn’t feel like a new year.”

Ajax tilted his head at her, and when she didn’t elaborate, moved his paw in a ‘go on’ gesture.

The wolf sighed. “This year has just been dragging and dragging. Every day has just kind of felt like shit and every month just gets worse and worse. It’s like we are all in Jumanji and every month is a new level.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy about the new year then? We can finally leave the dumpster fire known as 2020 behind us and move on with our lives. You know, get a fresh start!”

“But what if this isn’t the end? What if tomorrow is the beginning of Jumanji 2, and all of the new levels are even harder than the last game?” Zira dug her fingers into the bark beneath her. “I don’t think I can handle anything else.”

Ajax stared at his knees in silence for a minute. Zira startled when she felt his paw on her shoulder.

“You know I thi-” he was cut off by a strong gust that made the leaves on the bushes rattle and their branches sway. “FUCK THE SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!”

Zira raised an eyebrow at him. When the gust stopped, Ajax yelled into the direction of the wind. “THANK YOU!”

Without missing a beat he placed his paw back onto her shoulder. “I think that you might be thinking about this the wrong way.”

Zira opened her mouth to argue back but Ajax grabbed her muzzle, and gently but firmly shut it. “No. Bad Zira. Do not interrupt me. I'm about to do a philosophy.” The wolf glared at him.

“You are certainly not wrong about 2020 being a cursed abomination. You are also not necessarily wrong that 2021 may be the apocalypse continued, but you aren’t right either.” 

He let go of her muzzle and glared her into silence.

“While some of Kyla’s sibling or cousins or whatever the fuck she considers the rest of her species to be may be able to see into the future, we certainly can not. There is no way for us to know whether the new year will be as bad as this one, but we can hope.”

Zira averted her gaze. “I don’t do hope very well.”

“I know. That’s why you have to come back inside and party with us. Maybe some of ours will rub off on you, or at the very least you can forget for a while!”

“Yea...maybe.”

“And you know what else?”

The wolf turned back to look at the hybrid.

“Even if 2021 is even worse than 2020, we can still try to make the most of it. Burn a few buildings. Kill a few corrupted politicians. Bring the Westboro Baptist Church down with us. You know how it is!”

Zira smiled. “ _Oh_ _to take a roadtrip to Kansas to rig the Westboro Baptist Church with rainbow paint and glitter~_ ”

“How does that song that Ruger likes go? ‘ _ Put your best face on everybody! Pretend you know this song everybody! Come hang. Let’s go out with a bang _ !’”

“ **_Bang_ ** _ ,  _ **_Bang_ ** _ ,  _ **_Bang_ ** !” They drummed at the wood beneath them.

“You  _ suck _ at singing, Ajax.”

“Yeah...maybe I should leave that for the karaoke machine.”

“We have the karaoke machine still?”

“I pulled it out of the attic this morning!” 

“ _ Oh boy _ . That would certainly wake the neighbors if we had any.”

Suddenly, an actual bang cut through the air. Zira and Ajax watched as a burst of color filled the air from the direction of the city.

“Happy Apocalypse, Zira!”

Zira laughed, feeling much more light hearted than she did twenty minutes ago. “Happy Apocalypse, Ajax!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys!
> 
> Lets all say a collective FUCK YOU to 2020!
> 
> Here is to hoping that 2021 will be better.


End file.
